I Like To Do 'it' With My Heels On
by xlilxfrazzlesx
Summary: SQ AU oneshot. Emma Swan is set up a blind date by her friend. When her date arrives, the whole evening becomes a whirlwind of surprises, that leave her undone when she gets invited in at the end of the night.


Emma glanced around the bar and cursed herself for allowing her friend Ashleigh to set her up on a blind date. The place was dark, and very outrageous, bright lights flashing and reflecting off glitter-balls, which made it somewhat tacky. The majority of people there were already completely wasted, partying and having a good time, giving it their all on the rammed dancefloor as Emma anxiously sipped and her ice cold beer.

She was worried her date wasn't going to show up. She had embarrassingly been stood up before and it had not ended well, so she was desperate to avoid a similar situation tonight. She glanced towards the entrance and a loud rabble on young girls entered, who actually looked like they were on a hen night and celebrating because of their attire. She watched them rush to the bar in ball of complete excitement as they wooed at the topless barman, who popped his abs and chest as he headed over to serve them. Emma shook her head and sighed, wishing she had some of their enthusiasm.

"Not your type huh?" a voice asked from beside her.

Emma glanced up and to the long haired brunette beside her and smiled.

"Nope" she declared with a pop of her lips.

The music was loud so she felt as if she was shouting at the woman, but she tried her best to be polite. She smiled a little and offered her hand to her.

"Emma" she declared.

"Lily" the other girl offered with a smile as she firmly shook her hand.

Lily seemed to return her attention to the bar and tutted when a barman ignored her for a big busted, giggly, drunk blonde who had only just approached. She frowned and smacked her palm down hard in frustration on the bar.

"Gotta be a straight girl around here to get a drink!" she huffed as she glanced at Emma again.

"And, pretty like you helps!"

Lilly smiled at Emma again and attempted again to get a barman's attention. Emma assumed that Lily had meant that as a compliment, but she was also guessing as she had a drink that she assumed she was straight. She was wrong though!

She continued to sip on her beer glancing at Lily dressed in her ripped jeans, baggy band shirt with no sleeves, and noted she also had minimal make up on. She was pretty though, so Emma didn't know why she had indicated that she wasn't in some way. She was also rocking the gay vibe though, confidently, and it was sexy as hell, but Emma knew she mustn't be tempted by her, just because her arranged date was half an hour late.

Ashleigh had insisted that she not have her dates number because she was scared her friend might cancel the date, and she didn't want that, so Emma had no way of contacting the woman who she was supposed to be meeting. She also knew very little about her, other than what Ashleigh had told her. So that's what she was looking out for, that and a name, and Lily definitely wasn't it.

She turned around and leant with her back against the bar, scanning the darkness of the club once more hoping she would see someone arriving and looking around like an idiot for her, as she was for them.

"So, you here by yourself?" Lily asked as she finally got a drink.

She turned and stood like Emma, back against the bar and looking around.

"No, no ummm waiting for a date" she explained.

"A blind date!" she clarified with a sceptical look on her face.

"She late?" Lily enquired.

Emma nodded and awkwardly smiled as Lily gave her an awkward tight smile. She hoped the poor girl hadn't been stood up, as she too knew that feeling, and it was horrible.

"What about you?" Emma decided to enquire, just to be polite.

"Oh yeah, here with my girlfriend. She's the DJ" Lily pointed to just beyond the stage.

Emma looked over and through a cloud of fog that mingled with a few neon lights, she could see a short haired woman spinning disks, and holding her headphones to one ear. She looked very professional and talented. Emma watched for a few moments before smiling in acknowledgement at Lily.

After that they just stood together in a somewhat awkward silence before Lily started again to make polite conversation. She could see Emma was nervous and starting to get disappointed with the no show date. She felt bad for her and decided to keep her company as long as she could, but luckily that wasn't too long, and the date that turned up for Emma took her completely by surprise.

"Excuse me? Emma?" said a voice as someone gently tapped the blonde's shoulder.

Emma, taken completely by surprised quickly turned to see a short haired, brunette, with bright red lips and smouldering eyes, staring at her. For a second she forgot how to speak, surprised by how beautiful the woman was.

"Hey" Lily greeted with a smile in the absence of her newest friends voice.

"Sorry I'm late" Regina stated as she smiled quickly at Lily, not knowing who she was and quickly looked back to Emma as the other woman left them.

"Sorry, sorry I am nervous" Emma eventually stammered.

She quickly placed her almost empty beer down and quickly swiped her sweaty palms down her jeans before reaching out to shake the brunette's hand.

"Regina?" she questioned awkwardly, just wanting to confirm this woman was definitely her date.

The brunette smiled and nodded to confirm, and Emma released her hand and offered to get her a drink. Regina refused politely and insisted she replace Emma's, since she was so late. She did shake her head and tell her not to worry, but the brunette was extremely insistent and practically ordered another beer before Emma could even refuse again. For herself she order a large glass of red wine, and she had no trouble getting the attention of the barman.

He couldn't help flashing his overly white teeth in a smile at her, and showing off his pecks hoping it might make her melt, but she simply rose an eyebrow at him and her smile faded for more of a frown. When he asked her for a date she stared at him and bluntly told him he was barking up the wrong tree, which didn't impress him. It impressed Emma though.

They took the drinks to a small standing table the other side of the club and attempted to chat but the loud music made it near on impossible.

Clubs weren't really Regina's scene but they were Emma's. Ashleigh had chosen the venue for them to meet because she knew her friend was much shyer than Regina, and so she felt that a natural habitat would help her to relax more. If she had sent them out on a dinner Emma never would have gone, let alone agreed.

"Look, we can't talk here" Regina shouted over the thumping baseline of the latest track.

She downed the last of her wine in one elegant mouthful, and smiled at Emma as she reached across the table and placed her hand over hers gently.

"Fancy going somewhere else? Somewhere quieter? We can talk" she suggested.

Emma nodded politely, just abandoning what was left of her beer as Regina instantly walked away from the table. She didn't wait for her and confidently made her way through the crowds of sweaty bodies packed into the place. They just seemed to part for her so she got through them with ease, but for Emma following she had one step on her sneaker, another spill a drink down her arm, and another feel her backside before she finally managed to reach the door.

The cool summer air was refreshing as it hit her the second she entered the street. Regina was just stood there elegantly waiting, and looking around a little to see whether anywhere in the area looked suitable. It was an area she didn't know well, so she quickly turned to Emma for guidance.

"Any wine bars around here? Quieter establishments or restaurants?"

"Errr, no not here. It's all clubs" Emma stammered awkwardly.

Surely the bright neon signs over every doorway told the woman that she thought. They were in the clubbing district after all. It seemed to disappoint Regina, who was no longer smiling and was looking around hopelessly as excited groups of people passed them entering into the club they had just left.

Emma didn't really know what to say or do. She wasn't good at dating, it made her nervous, awkward and a little bit shy. She glanced around awkwardly as Regina opened up her clutch bag and retrieved her phone. She was certain she had blown it with the beautiful woman and just assumed she was calling for a cab home. She sighed gently and exchanged a nervous smile with Regina as she turned away from her a little and made a call, on which she spoke in a hushed voice.

"Sidney, just get here now!" she ordered through gritted teeth.

"Who's Sidney?" Emma asked gently when the woman hung up the phone with a huff.

Regina sighed heavily.

"My driver"

Emma realised Regina was posher than she thought at that declaration, and she wondered just how wealthy she was if she had a personal driver. She didn't quite know what to expect, so she supposed she had to get herself ready to say goodbye. She also supposed she should apologise for the terrible date. She had obviously wasted Regina's time.

"Look, ummm sorry about that place….." Emma began as a slick black car rolled up beside them and came to a stop.

"Oh, don't apologise. This was Ashleigh's idea so I will take it up with her. After you" Regina gestured towards the car door, which Sidney had gotten out to open for them.

Emma was completely surprised and hesitated before springing into motion and sliding into the back seat. She shuffled right over as Regina also stepped into the car, and then Sidney closed the door for them and returned to his position as driver.

The car was fancy, like a small version of a limousine, and Sidney rolled down a privacy screen to ask for instruction. Regina gave him some directions that Emma didn't understand and the car quickly pulled away, as he raised the privacy glass again to leave them alone in silence in the back.

"Ermmmm so, where are we going?" Emma asked nervously.

"I know a place. A nice, quiet place where I can get to know about you" Regina smirked as she relaxed back into her seat.

The car pulled up outside a very exclusive restaurant in the heart of the city. Sidney left his seat and came to open the door once more to allow them to step out. Regina went first, very elegantly stepping out onto the sidewalk, and Emma followed a lot less glamorously and thanked Sidney for his kindness. He subtly nodded her head in thanks to her and returned to the car when Regina dismissed him.

"Goodnight Sidney. I will not require your services any further tonight. Thank you"

Emma gulped gently at how posh Regina was. She dismissed her staff, ate at classy restaurant and was so out of her league. She looked at the restaurant as Regina approached the manned doors, and then down at herself. She wasn't sure her boots, jeans and tank top were within the dress code of the place and she quickly coughed to get Regina's attention.

The brunette glanced back at her.

"Sorry, Regina. Am I gonna be allowed in there dressed like this?" Emma asked.

"Of course you are, you are my guest, don't be silly" she declared as if Emma should have known such a fact.

Emma seemed surprised but followed Regina anyway as she continued towards the entrance. The doorman pulled open the door and greeted her without her even breaking her stride. She was so confident and cool, it was just too sexy, and had Emma nervously chewing on her lip as she hurried to catch up so she didn't lose her.

"Ms Mills, a pleasure to see you. Would you like your usual spot?" asked the maître d'

"No, a more secluded spot I think if you wouldn't mind" she replied.

Her voice was low but firm, and Emma observed that she behaved in a very authoritative way within her own social circles. It made her feel a little uneasy about being on a date with her. Perhaps Ashleigh had got them both very wrong, because Emma didn't believe they were suited well. She was way to down to be moving in such high social circles, too common and down to earth to be eating posh dishes she couldn't pronounce and not into fancy wines and fine dining at all. She was more a burger and beer kinda girl.

They walked through the dining room, Regina dominantly taking the lead and following the waiter to a small table in the dark of the back of the restaurant. As Emma passed tables she tried to get a good look at the food, and most of it looked minimal and unidentifiable to her. She was so busy looking around that she almost walked into the waiter as he pulled out a chair for her.

"Oh, sorry" she blurted out awkwardly as she blushed and took the seat opposite Regina.

"Will you be wanting your usual Ms Mills?" the waiter asked.

Regina confirmed that she would with a smile and nod, as she placed her clutch bag on the side of the table by her cutlery and smiled across at Emma, who was still blushing. Her smile was such a turn on and had Emma captivated for just a moment, before she realised the waiter had gone and she hadn't been asked for her own order.

"Oh, he's…..I didn't tell him what I'd like" Emma observed gently.

"I know what you like…..Emma" Regina replied in a confident, low and sultry voice that had Emma feeling a tingling between her legs.

Regina's voice dripped with sexiness, her tone and pronunciation perfect and seductive, especially when she popped her 'a' on the end of her name. Emma's blush deepened and she quickly broke eye contact to try and keep herself from getting too hot too quickly.

Emma wanted to protest but couldn't find the words. She glanced back at Regina, who was resting her elbows on the table, eyeing her flirtily and gently resting her chin on her linked hands as discreetly bit her red painted, bottom lip. She swallowed hard, shyly looking away again before realising she was being silly. She looked back, smiled gently at Regina who seemed as if she couldn't take her eyes off of her, and suddenly fiddled with her cutlery nervously, looking down at her place setting to avoid those piercing eyes reading her soul once more.

Luckily the waiter returned swiftly with their food, before they had even gotten a chance to even start talking. To Emma's complete surprise the meals that arrived seemed completely out of scope for the style of the restaurant, and she quickly looked up gaping at Regina, as the waiter left them in peace.

"I told you" Regina smirked smugly.

She was amused by Emma's reaction as the blonde looked back down at her plate. It was the biggest, most stacked burger she had ever seen, with a side of fries, no salad and a beer, but Regina had the same.

"This, this is what you usually order here?" Emma asked.

She seemed in shock still, stammering to get her words out and not choke on the surprise, which only made Regina's amusement and matching smirk grow. Regina said nothing, and bit her lip as she finally took her eyes off of Emma and focused on her own burger. Emma reached for her beer and quickly took a swig, feeling refreshed by its cool delicious taste, but almost choked as she glanced back at her date.

Regina had delved straight in, grabbed her burger with two manicured hands, one sporting some serious ice and took a huge bite. Emma had to swallow fast or she would have spat beer straight at her in shock. The woman was almost too good to be true. It was as if she had tapped into Emma's inner most fantasies and was making each and every one of them come true. She even seemed to manage making eating a burger sexy as hell.

Emma pressed her thighs together hard, forced a smile and followed by example as she picked up her own burger. She took her first bite as elegantly as she could manage and smiled at Regina who kept giving her the eye.

"See, I know what you like….Emma"

That pop of the 'a' had Emma squirming in her seat as she smiled across the table in the dim light. Regina was just such a distraction to her, that she took another bite without looking, and ketchup dripped out of her burger, straight down her white tank top. The brunette chuckled lightly, as the blonde cursed and quickly dropped her burger and reached for the napkin to mop it up.

"Do you always eat like that?" Regina asked curiously.

A mischievous smile graced her lips as she listened to Emma babble on about how she didn't, and she bit her lip as she watched her wiping away at the stain on her chest as if she thought it might magically disappear.

"That's a shame" she declared, biting her lip gently again as she extended her leg out under the table until it just brushed Emma's.

The blonde looked up, holding the napkin to chest just above her breast and stared straight at Regina. She recognised the flirting now. She held her breath as she felt the side of Regina's foot and high heels trailing lightly up her leg. Emma gulped and lowered the napkin back to the table and reached for her beer. She really needed to cool off or she was going to explode in her seat.

"You know, you're much shyer than Ashleigh said you were. She said you were fun. A party girl. That I'd have a good time." Regina teased, but in a serious manner that left Emma confused and questioning her.

"You're, you're not having a good time?" Emma asked innocently.

"Oh, no, I'm having a great time Emma. It's you I am worried about dear. You seem very tense. Relax" Regina smiled, sitting back confidently in her chair, only to trail her foot higher up Emma's leg.

The blonde took a few deep breaths and apologised. She was having a good time, she was just taken aback by Regina. She was a fantasy, an absolute dream and she hadn't realised women like her actually existed.

"It's a shame really…" Regina sighed dramatically.

"What?" Emma asked worried.

"Ashleigh. She bet me her job on this that you were gonna like me. Shame I am going to have to fire her because she was wrong." She mused.

"You're Ashleigh's boss?" Emma choked.

Regina smiled and nodded in confirmation. She certainly was, and she had no intention of firing Ashleigh, she just found Emma's reactions amusing. She had thought she was going to be so much more confident than she was, but maybe it was because she was purposely coming on a little too strong.

"You seem surprised by that?" Regina questioned, arching an eyebrow.

"Oh she just never said that's all" Emma stuttered again.

Regina sighed and sat forward again, dropping her leg and leaned in close keeping her voice low as she spoke to the blonde. Emma suddenly looked nervous, and she decided to put her out of her misery.

"Look, I was nervous too. I plagued Ashleigh for information about you. I didn't want to be completely unprepared. Relax please, I like you." Regina confirmed confidently.

"Oh that's fair" Emma quipped.

"She wouldn't tell me a thing about you! Guess I know why now"

"Don't let it put you off dear. I am not out of your league. In fact you are my type" Regina smirked as she relaxed back in her chair once more.

"I am?"

Emma seemed surprised by the declaration but she certainly seemed to be behaving more at ease now. A little more natural and herself, which Regina really liked. Tension was of course good for a healthy relationship too bloom, but they had definitely been getting too much of that for the start of their date.

"Yes. You are. Sexy, tall blonde. What's not to like?" She smirked mischievously.

The blonde's cheek's flushed a deep crimson once more as she became embarrassed. Emma really didn't think she was that attractive at all. She shrugged gently and smiled at Regina. The compliment had given her a little confidence boost though, and she picked her burger back up and took another bite.

After another drink, dinner was soon over and Emma assumed they would be exchanging numbers and heading their separate ways. She was keen for another date with Regina though. It hadn't been so bad when she had been able to calm herself down, be natural and open up to the woman. It had also surprised her that the cool, confident, sexy business woman was actually so down to earth once you got past the hard-ass bitch exterior.

As they stepped out into the cool night air, Emma shuddered gently and offered to hail a taxi for them. She didn't know how Regina would feel about actually sharing a ride, but she didn't seem to mind and soon they were giving their addresses to the driver.

The taxi pulled up outside a large house that had Emma gaping as she saw it come into view. It was amazing and Regina suddenly got an idea when she saw how in awe of her home the blonde seemed to be.

"Holy shit, you live there?" Emma asked as the taxi finally stopped at the curb.

Regina smiled and nodded, her fingers dancing lightly over Emma's hand. The blonde just couldn't seem to control her cursing at the shock. The place was a mansion, huge!

"Do you, wanna come in…Emma?" she asked in a low seductive voice.

Emma gaped silently at her not knowing what to say. Was it an invitation for coffee, or just a tour because she was amazed by the splendour of the house? She swallowed gently hesitating until she felt Regina's fingers wrap around her hand and squeeze gently. She glanced down and then back up at Regina who was once again biting her lip gently. Emma wanted to badly to bite that lip too and wondered if she accepted the invitation inside, whether she would get the chance to.

"Seriously babe, if you don't go inside with her I will!" the taxi driver chuckled.

"You're not my type" Regina quipped as she opened the taxi door and elegantly started to get out.

The only problem was her hand was still firmly attached to Emma's, and the blonde appeared not to be moving. She gave it a gentle tug and pulled Emma back to reality, as she had managed for just a moment to get caught up in the fantasy of imagining what Regina's lip tasted like?

"Put your tongue back in man!" Regina growled as Emma finally made a move.

The taxi muttered a few curse words at her as he turned his sign back on and pulled away, leaving the two of them stood on the curb.

"You not gonna go all shy on me again now are you?" Regina asked.

"Ummm no, no sorry" Emma began apologising again.

It made Regina giggle gently and even blush a little herself in the moonlight as she released the blonde's hand and fished in her clutch for her keys. She pulled them out and headed towards the gate, Emma once again left behind and finding she had to skip a few quick steps to catch up. Regina was enough to make her head spin, she was just so unpredictable.

She could feel her mouth going try as she stared at her in her tight dress, walking in front of her and didn't know if she was going to be able to control herself if Regina started becoming informal again with her like she had been in the restaurant. She could feel herself beginning to sweat nervously as she wandered up to the front door with her, and then crossed the threshold into the magnificent home.

"Drink?" Regina asked as she dropped her bag on the sideboard, and glanced over her shoulder at her.

Emma nodded slowly, looking around the large entranceway, stepping in slowly and glancing up at the large, grand staircase that circled up the front of the house to the first floor. It was absolutely breath-taking in its splendour. Regina continued to talk as she disappeared into a room in the back, and then came through a door to the open dining area with two crystal wine glasses, filled with a reserve merlot. She thanked Regina as she took the glass she was handed and smiled.

"Would you like a tour Emma?" Regina asked with a smirk.

"Ummmm sure"

Regina took a sip of her wine and smirked suggestively as she moved towards the living room, literally only stepping in so that Emma got half a glance. It wasn't exactly the room she wanted to show her. She went straight for the stairs, which had Emma wondering what sort of tour this was, since she had barley seen the downstairs.

Regina sauntered up the stairs, swinging her hips seductively and headed passed several rooms on the top floor before smirking and stopping outside one in particular. She wrapped her hand around the door knob and clicked it open, revealing a bedroom inside. She stepped into the semi-darkness of the room that had moonlight streaming in through the window, and Emma followed.

"and this is my bedroom" she declared, as she swiftly turned to face Emma and smirked.

Emma nodded, it was very nice, too nice in fact. She looked around taking in the splendour of the large, king size bed in the middle of the room, her eyes seeming to fix upon it as she swallowed nervously. Regina smirked, noting Emma staring at her bed and knew what kind of thoughts must be running through her mind. She approached Emma slowly, getting so close her lips brushed her cheek as she whispered to her.

"Make yourself comfortable. I will be right back"

She headed towards the bedside, placing her glass of wine upon the small table and popping on the lamp, which gave the room a nice, romantic glow. Glancing over her shoulder she glanced Emma up and down once more with that suggestive smile she had shown a few times that evening plastered on her face before disappearing into another smaller room.

Emma slowly moved towards the bed, reaching out with her fingertips and trailing them across the soft, Egyptian cotton bedsheets, and silk throw that covered it. She held her wine tight but didn't sip at it and barely moved from the bed, where she was hovering as she waited for Regina to return. She was trying to psych herself up. She was certainly in the mood for whatever might be about to happen, but she didn't know if she had her game up to speed enough for the likes of Regina. She was eager to please and not disappoint.

She was stood with her back to Regina when she reappeared in the room. The brunette crept up quietly behind her, having gotten changed and was wrapped in a short, silk, dressing robe and her high heels as she snaked an arm around Emma's waist. She felt the blonde instantly tense at the contact and then relax again when she turned her face slightly and saw it was her.

"Hey" she whispered gently.

"Hey" Emma returned equally as quietly.

Regina reached up and scooped her long, blonde hair back behind her ear, exposing her neck and she lightly placed a kiss upon Emma's silky smooth skin. She reached and took her wine glass gently, placing it down beside her own before things developed any further. She was hungry for the blonde, but she still didn't want nasty red wine sheets upon her linen.

"Do you wanna f—" she began to ask, but didn't get to finish her sentence as Emma's lips had found their way onto hers mid-sentence.

The kisses were light to begin with, gentle but passionate as they slowly began to deepen and Emma spun herself slowly in Regina's arms until their bodies were pressed firmly together. Regina broke the kiss for a second, only to glance down at Emma's chest and bite her lip for a second before returning to take her breath away.

She was very dominant, which Emma didn't seem to mind. Her hand snaked up into her hair and tugged gently as she deepened their kisses further. Her tongue gently parted Emma's lips, invading her mouth, and mingling with her own eager tongue as they explored one another's mouths.

Regina was also invasive, no longer holding Emma but letting her hold her, as she stroked down her toned stomach through her tank top and grabbed at its hem. Before Emma knew it the fabric was up and over her head, the item of clothing tossed away by Regina as her hands fell lightly upon her shoulders and they resumed kissing as before.

Her fingers started to trail lightly over Emma's shoulders and down onto her chest, then to her breasts, covered only by her lace bralet. Regina's fingers stroked gently and teased over her covered nipples, as she sucked gently on her bottom lip.

"I like this" Regina whispered, as her hands finally cupped around Emma's breasts.

Emma hummed a gentle moan as Regina's lips brushed hers once more and they kissed once more. Regina's lips were as soft as Emma had imagined and she tasted like the wine she had been drinking. She just couldn't get enough of the brunette, every kiss just drew her further into the moment, and before she knew it, it was completely out of her control. Regina's hands were tugging at her jeans as she pulled her in, making sure they were close. The silk of her robe brushed the bare skin of Emma's stomach like a feather, as she popped open the button on her jeans.

The brunette firmly gripped the hem of Emma's skin tight jeans, the zip bursting as she pulled them down and away from her hips, revealing her underwear. Emma leant into her humming gentle moans as their kisses began to lighten. She could feel her jeans being tugged part way down her legs and then gasped in surprise as Regina pushed her gently and she fell gently back onto the softness of the bed behind her.

"I like those too" Regina declared as her hand felt its way over Emma's lace underwear.

Emma bit her lip feeling a deep throbbing between her legs as Regina touched her, and she swallowed down a small awkward lump in her throat, as she tried to watch what Regina was doing to her now.

The brunette reached down and pulled off each of Emma's boots, chucking them away behind her. Each of them made a loud thud as they made contact with the floor, and in one swift move her jeans were also removed. Regina abandoned them on the floor with another thud and climbed up over Emma, straddling her as she grinned down at her laying upon her bed.

She made sure to get the blonde's attention, which had fallen to her now gaping robe, and she grinned as she reached down and released it with one tug of the silk ribbon, bowed at her waist. It fell open, revealing her in naked glory to the blonde who she heard physically gulp.

"Like it?" She asked, biting her lip seductively once more.

"I want to bite that lip" Emma whispered in response.

Regina smirked and swooped down kissing her as she wriggled out of her robe. She wanted Emma to bite her lip too. She slowly lowered her naked body down against Emma's and stroked round and underneath her, unclasping her bralet with ease and gently pulling it away. It felt better to have skin to skin contact, but she wasn't ready just yet to have the blonde completely naked. That wouldn't have been much fun at all.

Regina brushed her bare sex against Emma's shielded only by the lace of her thong, and smirked as the blonde squirmed and let out deep, pleasurable moans. Emma was completely worked up, and she knew she was literally ready to unravel beneath her at any moment. She giggled gently and teased herself against Emma, little bumps and grinds as she felt the blonde feeling her way down her leg, over her shapely ankles and towards her shoes.

Her hand flew to cover Emma's, clapping loudly as she gripped it to stop it in its tracks before it reached her heels.

"Aren't you going to take them off?" Emma asked breathlessly as she stared up at the brunette, straddling her and pinning her to the bed.

"No" Regina replied sharply.

She returned to kissing the blonde, taking control of her hand and moving it back up until it cupped her backside. She pulled away gently from Emma's lips, resting her forehead against hers and their noses touched. Emma could feel Regina's hot breath beating against her lips and it made her own breathing hitch as she let her hands wander, exploring Regina's body again.

"I like to do it in with my heels on" she declared slowly, in a hot, heavy, seductive whisper.


End file.
